


生日车

by Zxy



Category: hyukhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	生日车

李东海在主卧的浴室里洗澡，热腾腾的水汽模糊了整面镜子，热水倾泻而下，紧密的水声完全的覆盖住了轻微的喘息声。

李东海站在花洒下，一手伸向身后，探索着深深浅浅的给自己做着润滑。这感觉有些奇怪，平时李赫宰做的时候只觉得销魂难耐，却没想到自己做这档子事却是这般让人羞耻。

零点已过，今天是他的生日。

一会李赫宰会来，他们没有约定，可李东海就是知道。

最近的行程很忙，他们已经很久没有亲热，今天这样特殊的日子，没有意外他们一定会拥有一个缠绵的夜晚。

穿了睡衣走浴室才发现李赫宰已经悄无声息的进了屋子，偌大的客厅只在角落里开了一盏昏暗的落地灯。李赫宰站在餐桌边上，弯着腰点着蛋糕上的蜡烛，整张脸在烛光下摇曳，浪漫异常。

等到他端着蛋糕站直，李东海就立刻上前给了他一个拥抱。李赫宰一手环上他的腰，偏过脸抬头，亲吻上了李东海的脸颊。

 

接下来的事也顺理成章，李东海靠坐在桌子边，仰着脖子闭眼与李赫宰接吻。李赫宰的双手撑在他身边的桌子上，把他环在自己两臂之间的小世界里，十几秒的吻很短，却也足够他们唇齿厮磨，舌根深入纠缠，吻遍彼此每一个角落。

 

感受到腰间的睡衣被微凉的手指掀开，正顺着腰线缓缓滑入。李东海稍稍退后，从这个吻中退出，推了推李赫宰的肩膀示意他窗帘还没拉上。

李赫宰会意的起身，一步一步的走到窗前，却意外的只拉上了一层洁白的窗纱。不远处的汉江边依旧灯火通明，这繁华地段的最高处，任何人也窥探不到这风花雪月的一幕。

 

李东海看着李赫宰再次靠近，主动的分开了双腿，抬高膝盖向着李赫宰的大腿处贴去，轻轻磨蹭。李赫宰最是经不起这样的挑拨，舞台上那个被自己摸一下胳膊都会害羞的藏起来的孩子，私下却最是撩人。一举一动都挑拨在他的心尖上，看向他的眼神却还是这般的天真无邪。

轻柔的吻落下，耳鬓，唇角，下颚。睡衣的扣子被一颗一颗解开，李赫宰的动作在绵长的亲吻里被无限拉长，像是爱情电影里的浪漫镜头，指尖都带着火花，轻易就点燃了所有的理智和情欲。

细碎的吻终于来到胸前，吮上乳粒的瞬间李东海忍不住嘤咛出声。无数次的亲密接触让那里变得敏感异常，麻酥舒爽，让人渴望得到更多。猫咪一样的嘴唇微微张开，断断续续的喘息声轻溢而出。李赫宰一手覆上另一侧红樱，一手向下探索。抬头，便看到李东海氤氲了水汽好似迷失在情欲里的眼眸。

那双眼睛好像盛满了酒酿，让他心甘情愿的迷醉，一晃多年，流连忘返。

向下滑去的手意外的发现了惊喜，指尖触碰的地方已是柔软不堪，轻轻用力便可滑入，沾上了丝丝凉意和粘腻，怀里的人原来早就做好了准备。情不自禁的重新吻上李东海的唇，哄着他张开嘴滑进舌头，稍稍用了力的纠缠吮吸。手下却毫不客气的扯掉了睡裤。

深蓝色的格子布料还挂在腿上，李赫宰抬高那条白皙精瘦的腿挂在臂弯，解了自己的裤带，扶着性器一点一点的送进了早已准备好的销魂之地。

李东海双手撑在身后的桌面上，仰起脖颈随着李赫宰的动作长长的低吟。被填满的熟悉快感呼啸而来，李赫宰的动作很轻，却也足够让他失了魂。

缓慢而入，却深邃至极。

他们正做着这世间最亲密的事，水乳交融，极尽缱绻。爱一个人能有多爱，像寒冬落雪，细雨倾斜，眼眶发酸却流不出眼泪。

 

绚烂的霓虹透过窗纱钻进昏暗的客厅，李东海在微弱的灯光下眯着眼摇摇晃晃的看着身上的人。李赫宰依旧白的不思议，皮肤像是精致打磨后白润的珍珠，偶尔蹙起眉头的脸真挚又专注。他的皮肤很少会泛红，不似李东海总是轻易的红透耳尖，情动的时候，害羞的时候，还有流着眼泪说爱他的时候。

李赫宰不似平时的快节奏，一下一下都撞的深沉，不一样的麻酥快感融入血液流经全身，李东海环住他的脖子，身前是爱人入火的深情，身后是桌面冰凉的刺激。李东海贴近李赫宰的耳朵，张嘴咬住晶白的耳垂，力道轻柔的细细碾压，然后松开说道“赫，桌面太冷了，我们到沙发上去”

李赫宰听了收紧手臂，用了力把他从桌子上抱起。

李赫宰最近没有再健身，胸膛和手臂不像李东海那样饱满又粗壮，却依旧可以轻松平稳的单手抱起他。李东海环住他的脖子，放松身体信任的闭眼趴在他的肩头，把自己完完全全的交了出去。

安全感这个东西，本应是握在手里最尖锐的武器，用来保护自己那颗多情似水的心。直到他们在一起，他心甘情愿的把那武器送了出去，交给他的同行人，然后由他来保护自己。

两个人的下身还紧密的连接在一起，好像成为了真正的一体，他们早已是对方不可割舍的一部分，成为了彼此生命里的骨中骨，肉中肉。

 

李赫宰走到沙发边，退出身体放下李东海。把他转过去摆成跪爬的姿势。李东海刚刚把额头搭上沙发靠背，就被身后猛烈的进入顶到前倾。

刚刚缓慢的温存并不能让他们达到真正的顶端。李赫宰终于放下柔情用了全力。精韧的腰快速挺动，双手紧紧固定住李东海的胯骨，有力的每一下都精准的碾过他身体里那一出凸起的快乐之源。

李东海被汹涌的快感刺激的几乎发不出声音，手指泛白狠狠的攥住身下的沙发，一手忍不住的向着自己胀痛到发紫的下身摸去。

睡衣不知道什么时候已经被扯落，李赫宰绷直了腰，看着李东海背后精美的线条都变得绯红。空出一只手环过他的下巴，扭过头来想看他的脸，果然看到怀里的人眼角眉梢都已带上情欲的艳丽。

他与他接吻，下身却丝毫不放松的狠狠挺入。

李东海的理智已经荡然无存，后穴不受控制的紧缩，潮湿温暖的甬道紧紧包裹着李赫宰的性器。压迫感一波一波的涌来，褶皱被不断的撑开，好像与他下身的所有纹路都匹配吻合，嵌入的密不透风。

 

最后的高潮却是在客厅那面只拉了一层薄纱的落地窗前。屋内的暖气一直开着，李东海趴在一片洁白之上，从未有过的体验让身体的敏感到了极致。他颤抖的点着脚尖，任凭身后的李赫宰从他的嘴唇胸口一路摸到下身的敏感，身后的撞击源源不断。他听着耳边李赫宰也越发急促的呼吸声，感觉到身体里堆砌的快感已经濒临顶端。

 

眼眶里的泪水已经被撞击的簇簇落下，李赫宰勒在他胸口的手臂越发的收紧，下身发了狠的用力研磨。李东海已经失了力气，窒息一样的快感让他眼前只有一片空白，只有趴在窗纱之上，失了声的呜咽呻吟。

最后李赫宰终于在狠命一顶之后释放，紧握的李东海的分身也尽数喷洒，腥膻的白浊顺着他的手臂留下。混着他们之间的汗水，极致的色情旖旎。

李赫宰卸了力的趴在李东海身上喘气，胸口与背部被汗水黏贴在一起。李东海感觉李赫宰的手拨开了他后颈汗湿的发，然后有温热的吻落了上去。

 

“东海呀，生日快乐”

 

【完】


End file.
